Entre Pelusas Sacadas del Ómbligo y Escarbadientes
by Remushquai
Summary: Supongo que el título lo dice todo, y si no, aquí te tengo un novedoso sumario que hará que tu apestoso culo vibre en la silla. Tendou conoce a quien vendría siendo el amor de su vida, pero ese alguien dígamos que está obsesionado con los reptiles y tiene fetiches con sus ojos.
1. Cars 3

Ese día había sido como todos los días que usualmente ocurren en aquel pueblo, más bien, noche, ya que este acontecimiento ocurrió ya pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Tendou no recordaba la hora que era, de hecho, justamente pasaba que todo esto había sido porque se quedó dormido en los pastizales de las afueras de la escuela.

Era gracioso, porque normalmente nadie podía salir, exceptuando los fines de semanas, por P.E o simple y llanamente por una urgencia. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no contaba con ninguna de las causas, simplemente salía por ahí porque estar encerrado tanto tiempo le hacía sentir como en una cárcel, de esas que te obligan a hacer manualidades y a ir reuniones evangélicas con presidiarios.

Sin embargo, ése hecho acabó por suceder. Lo que primero pensó que no era más que un reflejo que dejó el vuelo de alguna avioneta, acabó por ser algo que se caía de un modo más y más lento hasta convertirse en algo que caía con más y más velocidad, lamentablemente en Shiratorizawa no les permitían tener ningún móvil, así que se tuvo que confirmar con verlo desde lejos... Ni tanto, porque para su sorpresa, ese objeto acabó por caer muy cerca suyo, más de lo que pudo esperar.

Dejó su Shonen Jump tirado en el suelo, corrió, para encontrarse con una pesadilla a escalas inimaginables; o eso pensó en aquél momento. El objeto era una nave, no cualquiera, pues era algo que ni siquiera había visto en esos foros Chan que usualmente veía en su época de secundaria.

Por supuesto, una compuerta de eso acabó por alzarse, descubriendo una enorme luz que hizo temblar las canillas del pobre bloqueador. Detrás de esta, se alzó una figura de un aspecto que haría incomodar a cualquiera menos a él. Tenía un cuerpo similar a cualquier ser humano, el cabello negro, al igual que su ropa; estaba utilizando unas Crocs y unas gafas de color carmín que resaltaban bien su rostro, el cual veía parcialmente.

Ahí fue cuando la luz se acabó, y esa figura hizo una completa presencia, su piel era gris, dejando los ojos de Tendou apunto de salirse del lugar, eso no era de este planeta o simplemente era un cosplayer demasiado bueno. Por supuesto, también notó de la particularidad que éste tenía, un par de cuernos pequeños con degradé anaranjado que se ubicaban sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se acercó más y más a él, utilizando un bastoncillo, hasta llegar conmigo.

—¡HOL4, T3NDOU! — Exclamó ella, aún estaba paralizado desde que descubrió el color de su piel. — ¿QU3 T4L, GU4PO? — Sólo a un paso, y ya estaba pegado a él, o más bien pegada, ya que se trataba de una fémina. — ¿S4B3S POR QU3 T3 D1GO GU4PO? PORQU3 T13N3S 3S3 D3L1C1OSO 4ROMA… 4 ROJO. —

"¿Rojo?" Se preguntó, sin embargo, acabó tomando la compostura. Sonriendo con naturalidad, sabiendo que no era más que una sensual chica alíen que quería tener relaciones sexuales. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

— PU3S PORQU3 S3 LO PR3GUNT3 4 L4 3SCR1TOR4. D3 H3CHO, YO NO D3B3R14 3ST4R 4QU1, PU3S 3STOY MU3RT4. H3H3 — Rió, y por alguna razón ella misma era quien controlaba su risa y no yo.

Tendou acabó por sentirse encantado por ella, por supuesto, acabó por quedar a su merced y él no parecía estar disgustado con eso. Primero le lanzó contra el suelo, cayendo boca arriba y así, la chica comenzó a pasar su puntiaguda nariz por todo su cuerpo. Primero su cabello, el cual ella insistía olfatear cada parte de él. ¿Acaso la chica alíen tenía un fetiche con cabello? pero al sentir como pasaba su lengua por su cara, principalmente por sus ojos, recordó que mencionó algo acerca del rojo, "Fetiche con el rojo", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pronto sabría que era algo más que un fetiche. Muy a pesar de todo eso, tenía una erección que apretaba sus pantalones con fuerza.

— ¿Vamos a besuquearnos? Siempre soñé con que un alíen meta su lengua dentro de mi boca. — Rompió el silencio, mientras ella era interrumpida luego de morder parte de su cuello.

Ella ri- — NO. NO VOY 4 B3S4RM3 CON UST3D, CORON3L. —

— … Pero oficial. — Insistió, siguiendo el extraño juego de rol

— H3 D1CHO QU3 NO. — Luego de eso, se levantó, interrumpiendo el juego. Le extendió la mano a Tendou para ayudarle a levantarlo, pero en cambio sólo le jugó una broma provocando que caiga de nuevo.

— HMM… SUPONGO QU3 V4S 4 D3C1RM3 QU3 M3 QU3D3 CONT1GO. —

— ¿Eh…? — Alzó sus cejas, en verdad lo conveniente sería que no. Pero como yo soy quien está escribiendo esto dirá que si forzosamente. — Ajá, vale. ¿Cómo es tu nombre, por cierto? Tú sabes el mío, pero yo no sé el tuyo. —

— NO T3NGO. 3N R34L1D4D S1, P3RO S1 T3 LO D1GO TODO 3ST3 B4DF1C S3R14 R3PORT4BL3. — Mencionó Ter… El alíen, diciendo algo muy cierto. El copyright con actual autor está, hasta en ciertos pagos, complicado por el tema del crossover.

Luego de estar ambos en camino hacia lo desconocido, es decir, la habitación de Tendou, Éste recordó que ella no puede ser vista. No porque sea "mujer", sino más bien por su aspecto, ¿sabes los hormonados que se pondrían todos esos japonesitos lavados de cabeza al verla? Claro que es un rotundo no. Bueno, quizás se la presente a Wakatoshi-kun, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Como un deux ex machina, y porque además me estoy quedando sin inspiración, justo se dio la suerte de que la puerta, que usualmente no está abierta, casualmente lo estaba, aprovechando para que los dos se metieran a velocidad mientras personas entraban equis cosas.

"Milagrosamente" nadie les vio, y acabaron en la dichosa habitación. Por cierto, en este B4D F1C no existe Semi, por lo tanto Tendou convive solo. (O bueno, puede existir y puede convivir con alguien más, no sé, quién tú quieras.)

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer? —

— T1Z4S. ROJO S1 3S POS1BL3. —

 **¿Tengo que poner esto? Ah, sí, parece que sí. Se lo dedico a mi marido, Andrés, lo siento si no te gusto esto, pero de igual manera tenía en mi cabeza escribir esto de un modo irónico y no seriamente.**

 **Sí, va a tener una continuación con más de esto y quizás Oikawa como rival amoroso. kek**


	2. CHÚPATE ESTA, CLAVADOS

Acabó por despertar, ahora sus brazos rodeaban a la pequeña alíen sin nombre. Ayer había lamido cada parte de su cuerpo, ya que según ella, la excusa perfecta para eso era que necesitaba saber más sobre los humanos; por supuesto, esto era muy falso. Después de todo, ella provenía de una raza completamente sexualizada en la gran página azul cerúleo. Seguro te estarás preguntando, qué se supone que es semejante pelotudez, pues un lugar que apesta a culo, y que además puedes etiquetar según te parezca. En ese sitio hay mucha gente estúpida, fujoshis y un montón de pendejos fans de Steven Universe.

¿Pues para qué sirvió toda esta introducción? Para nada, porque estoy escribiendo sobre marcha y no soy buena para empezar capítulos. A pesar de eso, ese sitio es donde la chica alíen sin nombre proviene.

— BU3NOS D14S. HOY HU3L3S 4 CULO, C4R1ÑO. — Le saludó, besando cada una de sus mejillas, mientras lo atrapaba más entre sus brazos.

— Gracias, bebé, yo también amo que me digas que huelo a culo. — Respondió Tendou con una enorme sonrisa. Rápidamente, ella se levantó de la cama, acomodándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación. Tenía hambre, así que comenzó a golpear la mesa una y otra vez.

— T3NGO H4MBR3. —

— Está bien, todos tenemos hambre a veces. — El pelirrojo se levantó, estirando su columna. Quiso practicar su yoga matinal, pero la mirada de su amada alíen no le dejaba porque le daba un poco de penita.

—T3NGO H4MBR3. — Volvió a repetir, insistiendo aún más. La mesa salió despedida, golpeando contra la pared. Tendou no perdió la calma, era bastante tranquilo y paciente con ella.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA GRIS. ERA LA ÚNICA MESA QUE TENGO, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA VEZ. Mi vida es un infierno contigo aquí, encima, no hemos tenido sexo ni una sóla vez, tampoco me has hecho una simple mamada. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con todo lo que te doy? —

— BUUU, SÓLO P13NS4S 3N COG3R. 3ST4 B13N, T3NG4MOS S3XO. — Entonces se bajó sus pantalones, al igual que sus bonita brajas.

Lo que encontró Tendou fue algo que dejó sus ojos abiertos como platos, era un tentáculo, pero no cualquiera. Era de un tamaño considerable, además, este emitía un líquido de color turquesa. Su baba salía sin parar, no podía ser capaz de contenerla, pues claro, ¿qué se iba a esperar que podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era?

Por supuesto, fue una hora entera de ser penetrado de todas formas maneras por ese tentáculo. Ahora su cuerpo estaba repleto de ese líquido turquesa, de hecho, guardó un poco en la heladera, pues le había gustado el sabor que este tenía. Como a frutal. "Que rico".

Por supuesto, la felicidad no puede durar para mucho tiempo, pues Tendou debía volver a clases, lo que le daba un poco de mala leche, pues quería un poco más, aunque conociéndola, posiblemente sólo será un chantaje para que le traiga más tizas rojas, y así puede volver su habitación aún más pedorra de lo que puede ser.

Por supuesto, su cuerpo se encontraba un poco adolorido, pero era beneficioso que todos le estén preguntando el porqué olía a fruta. Todos pensaron rápidamente que había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como rata de laboratorio, sí, de esos tipos calvos que les usan para probar los perfumes, lo que no sonaba del todo irreal, porque de tanto producto que se aplica, todos pensarían que se quedaría calvo.

Las cosas iban igual que siempre, nada parecía cambiar: Shirabu haciendo la vida miserable de Goshiki, Kawanishi y el resto de los kouhais. En verdad comenzaba a detestar como eso se la pasaba metiéndose con todo el mundo. Goshiki lloraba como un bebé marica todo el tiempo por causa de él.

Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, nada más que rezar para que la persona que está escribiendo esta porqueria haga un sub-plot y deshacerse de esa atrocidad de la naturaleza, porque de otra manera no se puede catalogar.

Luego de eso, pasaron las clases, y la práctica de voleibol. Ambos sucesos poco interesantes que a nadie le importa narrar, y sí, Ushijima sigue siendo la misma papa bonita de siempre. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se sentía aún más cansado que de costumbre, como si su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar de una manera extraña, ¿se va a morir? le gustaría morir si así fuese, pues ya no era más virgen, verdaderamente ya no tiene ningún motivo para vivir más que ese.

Llegó a su habitación, todo es más de lo mismo, la chica alíen está en su cama, husmeando sus mangas y manchándolos con tiza roja, que casualmente se encontraba en algún lugar sin importancia. Es como si a ella le importase una mierda esta historia, y es hasta capaz de mandar a tomar por culo todo haciendo lo que le plazca.

— HOL4, T3NDOU. — Me saludó ella, mientras yo me acercaba a quitarselos. — ¿POR QU3 V3S T4NTO D3 ON3 P13C3? 3S4 M13RD4 3ST4 SOBR3V4LOR4D4.— Exclamó ella.

Tendou rápidamente se mostró molesto. — ¿Sabes que esta historia ya no tiene sentido y ha quedado acabada por tu culpa?

— ¿M1 CULP4? BU3NO. ¿4L M3NOS PU3DO QU3D4RM3, NO?

— No lo sé. En tu historia tú ya estás muerta, no es algo por lo que se pueda hacer mucho. Después de todo, esta mierda fue un completo error. —

Terezi estaba completamente descontenta con lo que ha escuchado, pero a pesar de todo, Tendou tenía razón. Todo esto estaba mal y en verdad está horriblemente escrito.

 **ESO ES TODO AMIGOS.**

 **Si esperaban que me vaya a tomar enserio algo, pues que mal, porque no lo hice ni lo haré. Thicc.**

 **Ahhh, este capítulo lo tendría que haber subido anoche, pero me quedé sin Internet. Hoy encima estuve todo el día fuera de mi casa siendo una putita golosa que se vende. (Soy abolicionista igual lolazo)**

 **Un beso, los amo.**


End file.
